


Waiting for You

by Hbtrashandrants2013



Category: Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: Brutalmoose - Freeform, Caddicarus - Freeform, Hidden block, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, caddimoose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hbtrashandrants2013/pseuds/Hbtrashandrants2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long distance relationship. A secret one. But when the other half travels 5000 miles over an ocean to be by the others side,is everything lost?  </p>
<p>{This is a very bad description}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for You

**Author's Note:**

> Lucy in this is Hale_Fail. Couldn't be bothered to tag her.

I shuffle my feet. I’m in a waiting room of a hospital in a country I barley know and I know everyone is judging me. I wouldn’t normally care, I am a YouTuber for God’s sake, but my sweetheart, my baby, is having emergency surgery and I am worried I’m going to lose him tonight. We’ve only been in a relationship for a few months, since SGC, he can’t die now. I am crying by this point and I feel an arm go round to me:” Hey, it’s going to be ok. He got here in time, and they know what they’re doing...” I look up to see Lucy has joined me in the room. She is one of the only 2 people who know about the relationship, well the romantic and sexual bit, the other being a VGfacts editor, hell, neither of our siblings know about it. She smiled:” Ian, you know Rosie will find out one day. Probably soon.” I cover my ears and say ‘Rosie will never know. She’ll never need to know.’ I repeated that sentence, until I caught the look in Lucy’s eyes. 

“I have to tell her a lie every time her, Nico, Joe and the others in our ‘squad’ ask why him and Ceyrs broke up, and the rest of the group must be a bit suspicious that you disappeared out here, across the Atlantic, at the drop of a pin. Anyway, if Kay breaks and tells Dazz who you are in a relationship with, they’ll find out. Anyway, how did get here?” I am shaking and crying. I can’t hold it in. I’m scared. Lucy stops talking and goes to get us a drink. We could be here for hours, and we aren’t family, there’s none, we are not allowed to hear updates. Oh, I love that as I didn’t say I am his Boyfriend, me implying it didn’t work. Lucy returns with a couple of cokes and starts to bite her nails. I think it has finally sunk in that my little Brit is in the Operating Theatre and its unsure if he is OK…  
I am at SGC, in an empty hotel room with one other person: James Caddick. The two of us were lying on the bed (fully clothed, by the way), my arms around him. His left hand was on my face. The rest of our friends our out in the main hall, but James was falling asleep on his feet, so I volunteered to sit with him in the room. I turn my head to look at the Brit, to see he was fast asleep in my arms. I stroke his soft hair and kiss his forehead: “Aww, you were tired, weren’t you?” I hear footsteps and British voices approaching the room, I was too busy kissing James. “Well, Lucy, I think we’ve walked into something you’d find on explicit YT…” I look up to find a blonde and red haired girls standing in the door way, both with confused looks on their face. The first of our friends had found out…  
We were sitting in the waiting room for hours, I lost count, Lucy gets up and leaves. Now I am alone. Waiting on news on James and the surgery. I’m physically shaking with every breath. I bust into sobs and one of the nurses comes and comfort me. “Don’t worry, sweetie, your friend will be OK...” I nod, wanting her to tell me some news… I need someone to tell me he will come out soon, and he will be fine. I look around, there are families sitting in the lobby, none of them looking inviting or friendly. I curl up and see how lonely I must look, a ‘yank’ sitting waiting about his boyfriend’s condition. I want to see James now! If, the world could predict my thoughts a doctor comes over to me: “Mr. Macleod, I have some news regarding Mr. Caddick…” I perk up, finally after feels like days, I can know what is going on. The doctor starts saying stuff about the surgery, the majority of it positive. He’s going to be fine. “You can go and see him now, but he’s not come round yet, and when he does, he’ll be very groggy and be in a bit of pain… “I nod and he takes me down to his room…  
I slowly open the door to the room, expecting to see the worse. I look down at the bed to see James unconscious, an oxygen tube in his nose and some sort of IV line in his right hand. I sit down and hold the free hand, the coldness of his pale skin hitting my warm ones. “Hey, sweetie you are sick bunny, and I don’t like that…” I stand up and stroke his hair, which was flopped over part of his face. “You are safe, baby, you’re safe away from harm…” I put my hand on his forehead, stroking the tuffs of hair onto the pillow. I go close the curtains and turn the heating up in the room, it was freezing. I sit down by the bed and think about the memories I have with him:  
“Hey, my name is Caddy, but my real name is James.” The first time I have ever heard his voice. The first roots of Hidden Block, the easiest way to hide my feelings. I’ve always had something for him, he is just so sweet and kind. I wish I’d admitted to this years ago…  
I hear a soft whimpering noise, turning my attention to the bed, I see that James had woken up. His bright hazel eyes were dull and had gone pretty big. He was scared alright. “I-I-Ian? What happ-pened?” I could see he was trying to hold back tears:” You’ve had an operation, baby, please don’t cry, I’ve done enough of that today for two of us.” I hold James in my arms and hug him. Today was a roller-coaster of events, the first of many in our relationship…

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write this in 5 hours yesterday? 
> 
> oh,yeah,I have a wattpad,so this isn't my first try at fanfiction,and it's still bad!


End file.
